LATE (HUNHAN VERSION)
by Arthur Kingg
Summary: Keterlambatan, dan penyesalan yang menyusul di belakangnya. Oneshoot.


Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Junmyeon.

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : I Own The Story, Casts Belong to Universe.

A/N : Sangat tidak bertanggungjawab, katanya mau nyoba Pair Chanbaek, malah pake HunHan lagi. Jangan bosan, yah #Plakk. FF ini versi aslinya ada di akun FFNku yang satu dengan Uname Thihiyas, dan iseng-iseng aja pengen bikin versinya si Tuan Oh.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

 _ **LATE**_

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa?_

Setiap dia memejamkan mata, itu adalah kata pertama yang selalu muncul dalam kepalanya.

 _Kenapa tidak bisa?_

"Hentikan…"

Xi Luhan benci pemilik suara itu berbicara dengan nada lembut padanya. Dia juga benci tangan itu menarik paksa gelas minuman dari genggamannya.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, Luhan-ah."

"Kau tidak pernah mengalami hidup sepayah aku, kan, Oh Sehun?"

"Kau mabuk." Elak Sehun. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tidak mau!" Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun yang menyentuh bahunya. "Kau tidak pernah sepayah aku, kan? Benar, kan?"

Oh Sehun tidak menjawab.

Luhan mendesis sinis, beralih pada bartender di balik meja dan minta diberikan sebotol kecil _gin_.

 _Kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia?_

Terserah kalau dia bakal pingsan karena mabuk, Sehun tidak punya hak untuk mengurusinya. Kalau dia mau muntah-muntah sampai ususnya keluar, Sehun juga tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Sehun adalah orang asing, dan selamanya akan begitu.

"Aku ini payah sekali." Luhan bicara lagi, setelah menegak habis _gin_ -nya. "Aku membiarkan diriku dirampok, Oh Sehun. Aku dirampok sampai jatuh miskin."

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Kau tahu apa!? Kau diam saja dan dengarkan aku…" Luhan kesal melihat botolnya kosong. "Apa yang orang-orang tahu tentang cinta? Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta?"

"Tidak ada."

"Betul, kan? Tidak ada! Mereka hanya jadi sok tahu dengan mengatakan cinta itu indah, membahagiakan, bla, bla, bla…" Luhan berdecak kesal karena Sehun menahan tangannya menjangkau gelas yang tadi Sehun ambil. Dia menatap Sehun tajam dengan kesadarannya yang tinggal setengah itu. "Kau mau tahu kebenarannya? Cinta itu sampah. Kotoran. Menjijikkan."

Sehun diam saja melihat mata sayu Xi Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bodoh sekali berpura-pura cerdas seperti orang lain… Aku ditipu seperti sebuah lelucon murahan, dan rasanya…" Air mata Luhan mulai menetes perlahan. "Seperti aku selalu ditertawai oleh setiap pasang mata yang melihatku. Mereka mengejekku, hiks…"

"Kau bukan lelucon."

Air mata Luhan semakin deras, dan Sehun segera menyekanya dengan tisu yang disodorkan oleh si bartender. "Aku tidak ditertawai saat jatuh karena menginjak kulit pisang… Huuuu… Hiks, hiks… Tapi aku malah diejek karena aku dirampok… Huwaaaaaa… Hiks… Huuuu… Uuuu… Uuuu… Memangnya aku, hiks, mau mengalami hal itu?"

"Ssshhh… Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang mengejekmu… Aku antar kau pulang, oke?"

"Aku…" Luhan menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sementara air matanya masih menetes-netes. "Aku jatuh cinta, hiks, seperti seorang remaja saat umurku sudah dua puluh lima tahu~un. Aku berdebar-debar karena tanganku digandeng. Aku, hiks, aku menjerit-jerit saat ponselku berdering. Aku melakukan semua kegilaan itu, Sehun-a~ah. Huuuuu… Uuuuuu…"

Sehun tahu dengan benar.

Memangnya, siapa yang tidak jadi gila saat jatuh cinta? Tapi, Luhan juga tidak perlu jadi gila saat putus cinta begini, karena harapan wanita itu sudah patah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tulus, Sehun-ah. Kau tahu, kan? Kau tahu, kan, Oh Sehun? Jawab akuuu…"

"Iya. Aku tahu." Sehun kembali menyeka pipi Luhan perlahan.

"Aku memberikan seluruh hatiku, tapi… hiks, tapi aku, hidupku malah direnggut… Sakit sekali. Mukaku dilempari sampah. Apa itu adil? Setidaknya… Aku pantas mendengar terima kasih, kan? Huuuuu…uuuuu…"

"Matamu bisa bengkak kalau kau menangis terus. Kita pulang, ya?"

"Tidak mau!" Luhan meninju bahu Sehun lemah. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh? Apa itu adalah hal yang menakutkan? Karena itu aku dicampakkan begini? Karena tidak penting kalau aku yang terluka?"

Ponsel Luhan di atas meja bergetar, dan layarnya yang menyala menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk.

 _Junmyeon-ie_.

Sehun meringis samar.

Luhan ikut memperhatikan layar ponselnya sebentar, sebelum kembali beralih pada Sehun dan mengambil tisu dari tangan pria itu dengan kesal, menyeka sendiri air matanya sembarangan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu yang menelepon, kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Pura-pura.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu!" Bentak Luhan, lalu ia menunduk sambil meremas ujung kain celana pendeknya. Kembali sesenggukan. "Mana mungkin tahu, kalau sudah pergi sangat lama… Hiks… Mana mungkin bisa tahu, kalau tidak merasa penasaran. Hiks, hiks, huuuu~uuu… Uuuuuhuuuuhuuuhuuuuuu… Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Oh Sehun ragu-ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya, dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam saja melihat Luhan yang begitu kacau karenanya. Ya, dia si brengsek yang tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan satu hal saja di dunia ini dengan benar. Si brengsek idiot yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan perpisahan dengan tepat, jadi Luhan tidak perlu meratap seperti ini.

Sehun menebak jika itu karena dia masih terlalu muda saat itu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu. Sama kekanakannya seperti Xi Luhan yang jatuh cinta, Oh Sehun juga dikendalikan oleh perasaannya yang terlalu besar. Membuatnya jadi lengah, dan kepanikan segera mengambil alih dengan mudah.

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang.

Xi Luhan mendongak perlahan, menyeka pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul di hadapanku?"

Kenapa?

Mungkin Oh Sehun ingin mencoba peruntungannya yang terakhir, dan takdir membantunya dengan sedikit dorongan keberanian.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, Luhan-ah."

Bagus sekali. Memangnya Sehun pikir Luhan bakal senang melihatnya?

Ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi, dan wanita itu menunggu hingga senyap kembali sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa itu yang meneleponku?"

"Ya. Aku tahu." Tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan menikah minggu depan, Sehun."

Oh Sehun tidak terkejut. Dia memang tahu kalau keberuntungannya sudah habis. Tapi, apa harus Xi Luhan? Walaupun dia sudah tahu lebih dulu bahwa Luhan akan segera menikah—alasan utamanya kenapa dia mengambil penerbangan pertama dari London untuk kembali ke Seoul, Sehun masih ingin mencobanya.

"Kim Junmyeon, dia sangat baik padaku. Kami bertemu saat musim panas dua tahun yang lalu."

Sehun merasa hatinya perih.

"Karena kau sudah mencabut hidup bahagiaku, aku harus mendapatkannya dari orang lain." Luhan menyodorkan uang tunai ke arah bartender, lalu turun dari kursi sambil meraih ponselnya. "Apa yang aku tangisi malam ini, hanya akan sampai disini. Tidak ada kali ketiga."

Sehun ikut turun dari kursi, dan perasaannya jauh lebih kacau daripada sebelum ini. Dia kehilangan dua kali, dan semua memang karena dia terlalu bodoh. Tidak berguna.

"Kau…" Luhan cepat-cepat mengerjap agar dia tidak menangis lagi. "Kau harus mendoakan agar aku bahagia, oke?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Irisan di hatinya terasa semakin lebar, dan hal itu membuat matanya yang gantian memerah. "Tentu."

"Tapi jangan datang. Aku tidak mau mengundangmu."

"Aku tidak akan datang."

Luhan mengangguk, dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun lalu berbalik meninggalkan bar. Dia sempoyongan dan kelelahan, tapi masih cukup kuat untuk tidak dibantu oleh Sehun.

Hati Sehun yang hancur tidak akan pernah sama lagi bentuknya.

Kim Junmyeon datang dengan mobilnya, tidak lama setelah Luhan menelepon balik.

Pria jangkung berwajah tampan itu segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sempoyongan, mencegah tubuh wanita itu ambruk ke beton yang dingin.

Luhan segera memeluk Junmyeon erat-erat, lalu menangis di dada pria itu sepuasnya.

Junmyeon segera membalas pelukan Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu pelan.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Luhan menggeleng. Suaranya serak dan bergetar saat ia bicara. "Aku mengalami hari yang sangat berat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah berlalu. Besok harinya sudah berganti, Luhan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan selalu ada…"

"Kalau kau mau pergi?"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu. Jarang-jarang wanita itu mau membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, apalagi di depan— _ugh_ —sebuah bar.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Luhan mundur untuk mendongak menatap Junmyeon, dan pria itu menyeka sudut mata Luhan lembut.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Junmyeon.

 _Kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya?_

Mungkin, karena benang merah tidak mengikat mereka untuk jadi satu.

Dan, ikatan seperti itu bukan Xi Luhan yang bisa mengendalikannya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
